Armin Lives On
by owlfawn
Summary: Armin, now without Shrek by his side, lives on his life.


Armon was so so so sad that shrek was gone.

He knew that he would always be in shreks swampy harto but that wasn't enough for Armeg. Now Armen had to live on without Shrek. But how? He was about to find out.

"Anon get out here" Heichou called for him and Arnon went outside to go see what the FUCK he wanted.

"WhaT IS THE mATTER HEY CHUG" Arnim yelled so loud he almost shat himself. Levvi was impressed but that did not show on his facial features. Beautiful structures of his face. Perfection.

"stop finger banging your butthole and get out here and do your chores you bowlcut babydick." Rival pointed at all the dirty as FUCK laundry just laying on the floor like it wasn't anybody's business. But it was arman's business now.

"fuckING SHIT FINE OKAY" Mormon walked over to the dirty clothes and began to take off his clothes too, because they were dirty too. He was thinking of Shrek earlier and pretty much shreked all over his clothes. He had to wash off the oniony mess.

"woW YOU ARE DEFINITELY A BABYDICK? LIKE WOW" Heycho said and walked back into the house or whatever that fucking building is that they live in outside. Whatever.

"fuckIng rude ass bitch aint even my height still tryina play it off like he chill as hell and better than the basic bitch but he just jealous of my hella swag so whatever fuck that ho. he owes me money anyways. whatever." Anerm scrubbed the clotes and thought about shrek. He missed shrek. Amroons asshole started to whistle in the wind like wooshowhshowhowshshshwhoshshwowwsshshowhshhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssss because of shrek's massive donger and now it was GAPING WIDE AND VERY LARGE AND IN CHARGE. So large. So in charge.

The clothes started to get clean and Aarmyn smiled. Shrek made everything go better than shrekspected. Maybe a little salty, but better than shrekspected. Salty was okay if you are making margaritas though.

**INGREDIENTS **

Salt, for rimming the glass (optional)

Ice 1 1/2 ounces

tequila (blanco, 100 percent agave)

1 ounce freshly squeezed lime juice

1/2 ounce Cointreau (not Triple Sec)

**INSTRUCTIONS**

If using salt, place in a shallow dish. Moisten the rim of a rocks glass with a dampened paper towel, then dip in salt.

Fill the glass with ice; add tequila, lime juice, and Cointreau; and stir a few times until chilled.

Serve immediately.

Anomin looked up and saw eren looking at him.

"what is it eren" mronin asked.

"wow can everyone please stop saying that like jesus christ its so old im so sick of it im so sick of this i cannot do this i cannot handle this that's it im done im done here you guys dont need me here right because im leaving im never coming back again this shit would not be happening if i were beyonce to be honest like have you ever seen her get hate like this no no you have not. im done. goodbye."

"okay bye eren see you at dinner" Adrian waved bye to Eren who was already walking away. Who knows where he went. No one has seen him for about 3 weeks now. He's fucking gone. Good riddance.

"Hey armondo how's the laundry going" A fucking wiLD HORSE? JUMPED INTO THE MEADOW AND STARTED TALKING TO ARNIM OH Wait that's just jean nvm. Arm looked at jean and raised his eyebrows so high that you'd think they were smoking the sticky icky good stuff 4 dayz bruh.

"it's going pretty good jean. don't you have something to do right now though."

"wow excuse me for checking on you goddamn sensitive bitch. guess thats what happens when you lose ur one and only lover. the one for your swampy heart. eternal soulmates."

"its ok jean thank you for caring now leAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE IM GONNA GET IN TROUBLE"

"yah okay i guess see you later or something whatver seeya bye."

No one has seen jean for a week and a half. We assume he's dead, or has completely integrated himself into the horse community, which is really only in the stalls right by the house or whatever. He's literally not even 50 feet from the house and no one has seen him. Everyone is pretty much blind. In fact, Arwan was blind too. He blinded himself after 40 years of living without shrek. he did not want to see a world without shrek. Airwaves was very sad without shrek. But he had to live on for shrek.

Shrek is love. Shrek is life.

Aramon would be ok.


End file.
